


Into The Woods With Marco "Wild Man" Diaz

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Camping, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Star go camping.</p><p>Marco hates it.</p><p>Star loves it.</p><p>Marco figures he'll just have to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Woods With Marco "Wild Man" Diaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [june-beans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=june-beans).



Picnics, Marco could deal with. There was a guarantee you were going to go home within the day, and had a nice, safe car or nearby building to run to in case of trouble.

Camping, however, Marco hated with a passion.

There was, first and foremost, the lack of modern amenities like clean, running water, soap, and indoor plumbing.

After that, the various germs, bacteria, fungi, and parasites that thrived in the “Great” Outdoors, and being deprived of above mentioned amenities to keep them at bay.

And finally, it was just plain dangerous.

“Bears live in the woods here! And snakes! And poisonous insects! Not to mention poisonous plants! And for all we know, we could be the victims of a serial killer hiding out in the woods!”

“Pfft, you worry too much, Marco!” Star waved him off. “I mean, what are the odds of us getting hurt out there?”

Admittedly low. Better maintenance, modern equipment, and readily available information about proper camping techniques had made the activity safer than ever before.

Really, you'd have to be stupid, extremely unprepared, and/or just astoundingly unlucky to get injured, ill, or incapacitated while camping.

“And besides, I know I'm completely, absolutely safe when I'm around you!” Star said as she hugged Marco. “So, can we go camping now?”

She smiled.

Marco never could resist that smile.

So now, here he was, lugging a massive backpack filled with everything and anything they might want or need out in the woods, a can of bear spray in one hand, an “almost indestructible” thermos filled with water in the other.

“Isn't this great, Marco?” Star said as she hiked ahead, nothing but the clothes on her back, a small backpack, and her water bottle on her person.

Marco grunted and kept trudging after her.

Star stopped, looked up into the canopy above, and took a long, deep breath. She sighed happily. “All this fresh air, these beautiful trees and plants, and the sounds of all the cute little animals… I'm so glad we came here.”

Marco stopped beside her, worried about pollen and airbourne spores, watched out for poisonous plants, and listened for the sounds of predators on the prowl.

“Wait!” Star frowned. “What was that?!”

Marco crouched low, his eyes darting around, more alert than ever for every last strange noise or suspicious movement. His hands were prepared to aim and spray a chemical payload guaranteed to stop a bear in its tracks, or test just how “almost indestructible” his thermos really was.

“Over here!” Star disappeared into the brush—thankfully, just regular, non-poisonous ferns.

“Star, wait--!” Marco shook his head and rushed after her, barreling through the blinding leaves.

Star gasped.

Marco looked, and scowled at whatever it was.

“A swimming hole! Complete with a waterfall!”

Before Marco could warn Star about bacteria in the water, sharp rocks underneath the surface, or perverts/murderers lying in wait, she ran to the water, discarding her backpack, her boots, and her clothes before jumping into the pond half-naked.

_Splash!_

Marco instinctively shielded himself from the spray. “Star--!”

Star burst out from the water, gasping for breath and laughing, her long, luxurious locks completely soaked and clinging to her face and body. She turned to Marco and waved.

“Come on in, Marco! The water's great!”

Then, she smiled.

Marco sighed and looked for a safe place to leave his and Star's things before he undressed and jumped in after her.

He never could resist that smile.


End file.
